


Dear Warden

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden wants to forget and Zevran can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Warden

Rouree slowed her step through the woods so that she wouldn’t make any sound. She was gathering additional wood for the camp fire when she first saw him. Rouree didn’t care for the Antivan assassin, in large part because he had tried to kill her, but she could appreciate his skill in battle and had decided it would be beneficial to keep him around.

The lithe elf was nude in a small creek, his back to her as he washed up. She stopped walking all together as she took in the sight of him. He was smaller than the warriors she was used to seeing but he did have a quiet strength that simmered just below the surface. His muscles flexed beneath his tan skin and when Zevran stood her eyes were drawn to his ass, fascinated with the dimples in the cheeks.

“Do you like what you see, Warden?”

Rouree startled slightly, surprised he had known she was there. As a rogue she had a quiet step naturally and could walk without making a sound when she wanted to, and he hadn’t turned around to see her. An exceptional awareness of his surroundings, perhaps he was more adept that she had given him credit for.

“I can appreciate what I see, yes.” Zevran turned towards her, arms hanging at his side. She let her eyes travel his body, the hard planes of his chest and abdomen, the narrowing of his hips, the blond hair that started just below his navel and trickled down. The elf wasn’t aroused, but she could still gather than he would be a fulfilling lover even if he didn’t have the ‘amazing skills that one could only learn growing up in a brothel’, as he had claimed. His thighs were thicker and more muscled than she originally thought they would be.

“Well, are you just going to stand there all day and admire me? You know, if you were to come over here we could get you out of those leathers and onto something more comfortable. Namely, me.”

Rouree snorted under her breath as she rolled her eyes. “No.” Truth be told, she was tempted. Spending all day killing darkspawn and thugs did get tiring, and it would be nice to have a distraction but she would not give in at the first offer.

She turned away from Zevran without another glance and made her way back towards the camp, the sound of his chuckle following her.

Rouree had taken the first watch of the night and while she was glad her watch was over, she wasn’t particularly tired. She retired to her tent and stripped out of her armor and leathers, most comfortable with sleeping in just her smalls and breast band.

“Zevran.” She had felt the cool air blow in when one of her tent flaps was opened, though she hadn’t heard anyone moving around. She could only assume the Antivan had joined her. When she didn’t get a response Rouree turned around, breath momentarily catching in her throat. He stood inside the tent with the flaps closed behind him, wearing only his leather underskirt, partially laced. Blonde hair fell in front of his face, he hadn’t bothered with tying it back or doing up the side braids.

Rouree licked her lips as her eyes traced the hard line of his hip as it disappeared behind the leather. When she finally looked up he was eyeing her with a predatory hunger, his eyes dark with desire.

“Sweet Warden…” His voice was taunting as he addressed her, not the same smooth silky tone that he used with their companions. It was as if he knew some secret joke that she had yet to catch onto. He walked forward until he was less than an arm’s length away. Zevran reached forward and lightly traced the hollow of her neck before his finger trailed lower, down between her breasts, he watched in fascination as the muscles of her stomach twitched beneath his touch. His finger finally came to a stop when he reached the band of her smalls, the finger hooking under the material as he met her gaze.

“Do you want this, Warden?”

Rouree bit her lower lip as she contemplated. She did. The heat pooling in her belly and spreading across her hips was confirmation enough. When she nodded Zevran stepped closer still, less than an inch separating their bodies. His finger traced down the outside of her smalls before pressing where the material was already wet before circling lightly, teasing. He leaned forward so that his lips were pressed to her ear. “I want to see you.” It wasn’t a question, and his voice was full of promise.

Rouree was quick to undo the ties of her breast band, the material falling to the ground at their feet. She was flushed, her neck and the top of her breasts pink as she continued to watch him, body responding to the fingers still rubbing her through the smalls.

Zevran hooked his fingers into her smalls again before pulling them down, dropping to his knees before her. She lifted one foot at a time at his prompting, and she groaned when he brought the smalls to his nose and inhaled. Zevran tossed the cotton garments aside as he reached around her to caress her backside, his lips kissing her inner thigh before nipping the sensitive skin.

Zevran removed one of his hands from her backside and brought it around before dipping a finger into the Warden and curling the finger in a come hither motion. He was promptly rewarded with a soft moan, her hands resting on his shoulders for support. A second, then third finger joined until she was breathing heavily. She protested as he removed his fingers and backed away from her.

“Ah, ah, Warden. You do not get to come just yet.” Zevran stood and motioned to himself. “I am wearing too much, no?”

Rouree was quick to tug on the laces, getting them just loose enough to pull down. She licked her lips as she eyed Zevran’s length and took him in one hand, stroking him firmly as her thumb brushed over the head.

Zevran hummed in appreciation but did not allow her to continue. “Warden, on your hands and knees if you would be so kind. Mmm, yes…” He knelt down behind her and ran his hands soothingly along her backside, kneading the soft flesh. Another appreciative hum left his throat as he smacked her backside, pleased to see the flesh turn a very rosy pink.

“Tell me what it is you want, what it is you _need_.”  Hands traveled from her backside across her hips and down to her inner thighs where he traced feather light shapes. His cock teased at her entrance as he nudged her legs further apart.

“I want to forget.” She whispered as she tried to press back onto him, stopped by his hands as they gripped her hips. “I want you to make me forget, if only for a little while, that this could be my last night. Make me forget my worries, make me forget my _name_.”

Zevran pulled her back to him as he slid into her at a leisurely pace. His hands held her in place as he pulled back, almost completely out before pushing back in again. He was in no rush. They had plenty of time.

“I want you to touch yourself, Warden. Touch yourself as you would have back home in the privacy of your chambers.”

Rouree shifted beneath him, her left arm stretching out in front of her as she pressed her forehead into her bedroll, her right hand reaching back to do as she was told. She started slowly, a whimper escaping her lips as her fingers flicked over her already sensitive nub.

“Shh, warden. I do not normally condone my lovers to be quiet, but if you make too much noise someone will come to check on you. Do you want the others to see you in this position?”

“Mmm, no.” Her voice was breathy as she fought to keep quiet, fingers increasing in speed as she played with herself. “Oh Maker… _yes_.” Her fingers slowed as she began to near her release. “Ah!” Rouree hissed when Zevran smacked her backside in the same place he had previously.

“I don’t remember telling you to slow down, my dear.” He ran his hand along the heated handprint on her backside, caressing it fondly.

Rouree picked the pace up again, biting her and breathing harshly through her nose. Between the fullness of him in her, and her fingers circling her clit expertly she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

Zevran felt her body tensing in preparation for her release and as soon as she came, her body gripping him tightly he picked up the pace. His thrusts were no longer languid, they were hard and fast. His nails bit into the flesh of her hips as he pulled her back to meet his thrusts, rewarded with more moans.

“Ze-Zevran…” She was breathless, her body trying to recover from her first release. He was hitting just the right spot with every thrust and she couldn’t contain her volume as her pleasure began to mount again.

The assassin moved in for the kill, one hand reaching down and around her to the sensitive nub between her legs. He brought her to another roaring orgasm, her body clamping tightly around him. He managed only a few last thrust before coming undone himself, buried to the hilt as her body milked him.

Both Rouree and Zevran were breathing hard as he pulled out and moved to lay beside her. He pulled her back to his chest and brushed the hair stuck to her face away before kissing her temple. He tangled their legs together as he traced lazy circles on her hip. “Sleep well, Warden.”

She hummed in response, using his other arm as a pillow. Her body relaxed further against him as sleep took her, Zevran only hoped she would be gifted with a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
